In fiber optic networks signals are often paired together, one for transmission and one for reception. As a result, it is often desirable to have an assembly that can keep the connectors paired together and arranged in the proper polarity. In addition, due to the high density of the equipment, it is also desirable to be able to remove connectors without having to reach the connector housings in order to depress the connector latches.